warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Swordfish
...And a new user actually adheres to all quality issue demands with absolute effectiveness. I didn't think I'd ever see this day come. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm nothing if not efficient! I couldn't bare to have the page not adhere to the quality demands, I just didn't know what they were until you pointed them out - for which you have my thanks. Now I'm a little more used to editing wikia pages I shouldn't present any more problems AtanianWinter (talk) 06:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. That's good to hear. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Certainly not a bad article, but I have a few things to say. First off, no one would accuse or even try to speculate that they are decended from Alpha Legion, at least not openly. Its a grave insult and even Loyalists have made Inquisitors "dissapear" for less. Inquisitors. The guys with nigh unfathomable authority. Second, this idea that the people of their homeworld just fell out of contact with the Imperium the moment they went under water is a bit hard to get. Generally, unless their society nearly collapsed and then only a small reminant made it underwater to somehow build these cities and just forgot about the Imeperium, they would stay in contact because the Imperium is famously pissed when you miss your tithes. I'd reccomend the Imperium discovering these people in that state already, assuming the rock was uninhabited for a few years until contact with the locals was made by some poedunk miners or some prisoners considering what the Imperium would use an ice rock for. Also, the whole bionics bit is a bit sketch. People just up and developing new tech is not generally accepted by the Imperium, but since its mostly mundane stuff I cannot picture it going over very smoothly with the Mechaniucs, again probably best that they just find the people in that state, having adapted their post Dark Age tech in order to survive in the slightly more hospitibal oceans. Also, setting up bionics and "rapid dominance" as specialites could use some work. Just because they have bionics I don't think thats a combat specialty, thats more of a cultural aspect, and as opposed to rapid dominance, I'd say fast attack or shock attack. I get the vibe that these guys are less alpha legion and more daisy cutters, they hit fast and hard without any prior warning in order to break the enemy before the fight even starts. Finally, it seems odd to not add any form of wet naval combat or specialties in void envionrments. They come from a population whose used to working in near weightless envionrments and aquatic enviornments. I can see the Swordfish being a very deadly force in zero-g or battles on sea floors. My final issue is more flavor so feel free to ignore this bit. I just feel that the title of the page is a bit abrupt, I feel like The Swordfish would just look less akward as a title, but then again Swordfish is kind of an odd name for a 1,000 man strong group of post human warrior monks. Not saying its bad, lord knows there have been worse names both fanon and canon, it just strikes an odd cord. Other than that, very solid article. Like the whole submarine orgins and them not being a bunch of pale caucasians adds just a little asthetic perk that I find refreshing. Overall, a good addtion to the 300+ Space Marine chapters here, hope to see more good work here.T42 (talk) 20:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the Alpha Legion addition does read as a little forced - I have to say I agree there. I'll probably drop it and just let the point settle on the fact that their primogenitor is not really known. The idea about the sudden loss of contact was more along these lines: Atanis IV is like a slightly more stable Fenris. For ~500 years it's basically an ice giant that is constantly battered by blizzards. The colonists - who I was trying to give the impression were not exactly a large number of people - were kind of shocked by the whole planet melting thing. But I can see the huge godawful plothole here - melting doesn't exactly occur immediately. Surely they would have noticed and contacted someone - especially since I have already stated that they are inbetween two pretty big canonical chapters. I like your idea about them being a sort of long lost society (saves them having to answer to the AdMech). It wouldn't take much effort to factor this idea in either - a world that was not inducted into the Imperium simply because everyone assumed the planet was uninhabitable (and noone really realised that it had two states (ice and water). I kind of agree about the wet/void naval specialities - I just didn't think the Astartes had much authority over Void Warfare. But, thinking about Horus Heresy: Scars and how the White Scars had overcharged engines on their warships so they fought in the void as they did on land I expect they do. I'm going to factor these ideas in if you don't mind? I'll edit now, since I was about to start work on it, but if you would rather me not use your ideas (keep them for your own projects, etc.) then just let me know here and I'll undo them. AtanianWinter (talk) 02:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) These ideas are here purely for your benifit. Just trying to help another writer out. ;) Keep up the good work newbie.T42 (talk) 02:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Also on the subject of Void Warfare, its half the reason Space Marines are called "Marines", because they fight in both planetary and void theaters. Specifically boarding actions, where being an eight foot tall engine of death encased in what equates to a 20th century tank armed with a chainsaw sword and a rocket launching pistol can come in pretty handy. I'm particularly fond of a Horus Heresy novel that depicts Robute Guilliman fighting Word Bearers in space with his power fists. Gives me this fun image that still somewhere in the galaxy theres the forlorn head of a Word Bearer just floating through the void.T42 (talk) 04:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) My favourite void warfare extracts have to be the White Scars v. Alpha Legion/Space Wolves v. Alpha Legion Naval battles in 'Scars'. I didn't think reading about naval maneuvers (rather than gritty hand-to-hand/close quarters action) could be so entertaining. But then again, I suppose Russ slamming his own flagship through a number of traitorboats (probably out of boredom) does tend to be entertaining. AtanianWinter (talk) 02:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) You thinking of adding a qoute section?T42 (talk) 06:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I just have to think of some worth including first heh. AtanianWinter (talk) 16:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC)